


The Hood and the Jester

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gentle Sex, Good son Jason, Graphic Violence, Harley split from Joker, Jason died, Jason is Red Hood, Marriage, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Pegging, Quick Sex, Rough Sex, Selina and Bruce are happy, Sex Toys, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unprotected Sex, cool tech, good dad bruce - Freeform, happy batfamily, mentions of scars, use of sex toys in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: It's the anniversary of the Joker's death and Jason had been contemplating going on patrol. He decides it's for the best, and it turns out to be one of the best decisions of his life and one that will take him on a completely different path to anything he ever imagined.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Harley Quinn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Hood and the Jester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [River9Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/gifts).



> Written by my husband.
> 
> This was the first piece I ever wrote, but I realised that someone special deserved this as a Christmas gift so have gone through it and updated it to my current level of writing!

The Hood and the Jester

**Prologue**

Bruce lowered the thug to the floor gently not wanting to ruin his still intact element of surprise. Joker was known for not hiring the most intelligent henchmen but he was really scraping the bottom of the barrel with his current contingent, Bruce had barely broken a sweat breaching the clown’s perimeter and getting to within a hundred yards of him without any alarms being tripped. A shadow moved further up the corridor and silent as the night Bruce vanished into the cover of the pipes and steelwork above him.

“Oh shit, we’ve got four down over here.” Shouted one of the two goons that had turned the corner, and as both of them approached the slumped bodies below him Bruce crashed down on top of them knocking them clean out.

Sirens blared in the distance so Bruce knew he had to move quickly now, not because reinforcements were coming because he’d left everyone else unconscious by now, but because he didn’t want the Joker making a move. He sprinted to the end of the corridor and turned to his left finding himself facing a large set of double doors that led to the Joker’s chamber. He tested the door first making sure it would open without issue or surprise and sure enough the door was rigged, Bruce could feel the pull of a wire with the weight of the door. He rigged a small explosive then backed round the corner waiting for it to blow.

A small explosion followed by another from the booby trap the Joker had laid reverberated through the chamber and the shockwave knocked the clown prince of crime onto his bony ass.

“Oooooo. Hahaha! Oh Bats you do know how to send me head over heels.” The Joker’s menacing laugh cutting through the smoke. Bruce entered the room slowly taking his surroundings in just in case this took longer than he planned.

“Now now Bats, its rude to come in uninvited!” He said as he pulled out an enormous pistol. Bruce ducked behind the warped remains of one the doors as a few shots whizzed past his head.

“Come now Batsy, ever since that WHORE left me I’ve had no one to play with, don’t let me down!” The tips of the ears on Bruce’s cowl poked over the top of door and the Joker fired off half a dozen shots before the room fell ominously silent. Bruce waited and waited, desperately listening for footsteps. The Joker was not known for his subtlety and Bruce was starting to worry, he had to risk a glance at this point as it carried the same danger of staying put. He darted out from cover rolling as he went and that’s when he saw him, Joker’s limp body lay crumpled in a heap, blood pouring from a hole in the middle of his head. One of the clown’s shots must’ve ricocheted off the door and hit him.

Bruce was unsure what to do with himself. There was no way he could save the man, a bullet had torn through his grey matter which was now leaking onto the floor. He hadn’t killed him, in fact if anything he had killed himself, but still Bruce felt off. Never had he ever expected anything like this to happen. He knelt down and picked up the blood-soaked body and carried him back out to the front of Jokerland where a police blockade was in place. Jim slowly approached The Batman and looked down at the body in his arms, confused but slightly happy to see that one of the biggest menaces to his city was dead.

“How?” It was the only word Jim could muster. “He fired one too many bullets this time, one bounced back and ended it all.” He laid the body gently on the hood of a patrol car as Jim waved for the medics to take it away. When Jim turned back the Batman was gone again.

Perched on one of the tall walls surrounding Jokerland, Bruce watched as uniforms piled in through the gates to arrest Joker’s men and pondered what had happened here tonight. The Joker, one of his greatest foes, was dead by his own hand and a fight that had gone on for nearly his entire career was over. Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little empty knowing that the Joker was gone, and then it started. At first it was a small chuckle but it grew and grew until Bruce found himself full on belly laughing. “Oh shit Joker, that’s the funniest one yet”. He composed himself and connected to the Batcave “A, you there?” Alfred’s low accent replied immediately. “Always sir, how can I be of assistance?” Bruce composed himself again, he didn’t want to burst into laughter whilst talking to Alfred. “He’s gone A, he’s actually gone!” A momentary pause played over their earpieces. “He shot himself by accident, he’s finally gone”.

**Chapter 1**

As far as patrols went, tonight had been fairly mundane. He had shown a few minor criminals the consequences of their actions but nothing to make the Red Hood even break a sweat. About to call it a night Jason looked down to the streets below and it was then that he caught a glimpse of one of his oldest foes. Quinn never dressed subtly and the bright colours easily attracted the eye. Since the Joker’s passing Harley had been taking jobs to celebrate, and executing them with her usual flare and flamboyance.

Jason sprang into action, tracing her movements from the rooftops, attempting to decipher her path. Then he saw his opportunity arriving and moved ahead of her to set the trap. As Harley pranced round the corner she found herself being kicked through the boards of closed down shop she’d emptied several months ago. She rolled to her feet, pistols at the ready only to find two pointed right back at her.

“Ya know, there are better ways to celebrate!” She laughed, mocking the strict routine Red Hood had upheld even after the monster of his sleep was eradicated from the world. “I could say the same to you Quinn, you had a chance to give it up yet here you are.” The two were rivals of old, for years playing second gun to the main acts. Fighting in the background whilst the Bat and the Joker hashed it out time and time again.

“How about we make this a tribute then, drop the guns and draw the blades.” There was a menacing twinkle in Harley’s eyes, it drew Jason in.

“Excellent idea, for once.” Jason responded. Harley let her revolvers fall and he took his chance firing straight for her but Harley was quick and the shots tore through a neck strap, grazing her skin. She bounded forwards closing the gap and kicked the guns from his hands. As his pistols skittered across the ground he countered with a kick to the abdomen giving them space and time to draw their knives.

“Alright then, knives it is.” He snorted and lept for her.

Jason’s first slash went wide as she dodged his blade but his second slashed through her waist, pain shot through her and she pulled his jacket over his head to blind him and give her an opening. She made a long swipe up his side cutting into his skin. Jason backed off to remove his jacket and top, they were useless now and only a distraction. Blood ran down his rough, muscular body. He assessed the wound, finding it to be no worse than what he had inflicted. Harley too had removed her jacket and begun circling him.

Jason crouched readying for her attack, tracking her movements when she pounced blades first, aimed for his stomach. He grabbed hold of her wrists twisted to loosen her grip on the blades and flipped her onto the counter where he followed and pinned her to the surface.

“I gotta say little bird, you ain’t so little anymore.” She giggled looking down his body. His muscles glistening with sweat, his abs moving slowly with his controlled breathing. She moved quickly, licking his chest. “You taste good too.”

Jason couldn’t help it, he let out a chuckle then realised his pants were bulging, god he hoped Quinn wouldn’t notice.

“Like that did you, big boy”. Her laugh ran down his spine and before he knew it he was pressing his body against hers.

“Maybe I do feel like celebrating after all”. Jason released his grip on one of her wrists and tore Harley’s top off. Their skin pressed together and Jason traced his nipple around hers then as he lifted she leant up and took a hold of it with her teeth, pulling on the tender flesh. A slight whimper came from the faceless helmet.

He couldn’t take it anymore, the pressure rising inside of him. He released the clamps on his helmet and placed it behind them on the counter. She immediately smashed their lips into each other and the passion flowed between them. Her other hand was released and they traced the musculature of his back, digging her nails in halfway down causing Jason’s hips to buck into hers causing his erection to grind against her. The touch was scintillating, both wanting more as he rocked back down her again.

Jason moved off the counter and pulled her hips to his, then with several swift movements pulled her pants off. One hand fell to her neck, the other scraped its nails down her inner thigh and pushed her legs apart. Jason crouched down and bit her thigh his fingers now tracing her labia, pausing over her clit. He bit again, closer this time and pleasure coursed through Harley’s veins causing a gasp.

“Fuck me, Hood, who taught you…” Her words cut off as his mouth covered her folds and his tongue dove in. She grabbed his shoulder as he pushed in and out, up and down, over and all around her dripping wet heat. Harley let out a loud moan as her body shivered and the orgasm rippled through her, sending her over the top quicker than _he_ ever had.

She pulled him up to her and kissed him roughly before clamping her legs around his waist. Harley used her free hand to push against the counter and spin them round and reverse their positions. She slid down his body and landed gracefully at his feet, hands moving over the ever-tightening pants. She loosed the belt and pulled his trousers down over his erection. Her nails dug into his chest as her other hand clamped around the base of his cock. Harley bobbed her mouth briefly over the tip, and again, teasing him and building the anticipation. She continued and then suddenly took him as deep as she could before drawing back and moving rhythmically along his length. Jason took a hold of the counter and rested a hand on Harley’s head, running his fingers through her hair.

He grabbed Harley’s pigtail and pulled her up so she was standing then swiftly picked her up, putting his arms under her legs and grabbing her round, toned ass. He pulled his hands apart, spreading her lips wide. Her wetness trickled down his fingers.

“Would ya put it in already, I can’t take it anymore!” Harley screamed, and he obliged. Jason pushed in deep, filling her more than she knew she could be. Slowly he drew back, adjusted his grip on her ass and started to push in again and again.

He bit into her neck and she returned the favour, their bodies sticking together as they pulsated as one being. His cock slid effortlessly in and out of her; faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. She started to clench around him and he could feel himself edging closer but as she tightened he knew she was too. Jason slammed into her releasing what felt like a flood of cum as realised he couldn’t remember the last time he even got himself off. Harley moaned again louder than before as they came together. Slowly he pulled out of her and laid her on the counter, his legs shaking as their juices ran out of her.

“Well, I don’t think we…need any fireworks now.” Jason panted as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt.

“Oh there was plenty of them honey!” Harley giggled manically. Her pants and top flew at her and as she looked up she saw that he had disappeared.

“Does it run in the fucking family!” She screamed after him before descending back into laughter. She pulled her clothes back on, looking for her weapons, but they were gone too.

Jason sat back against the rooftop wall, it may not have started out interesting but the night had definitely ended well he thought as the sun began to rise. Maybe, just maybe, he’d keep an extra special eye-out for Quinn in the future and maybe she would too.

**Chapter 2**

Jason arrived at the Manor, late as usual, and found Alfred there waiting for him. Bruce had invited him round for a family dinner and for some reason he found himself accepting.

“I assume there is a sufficient excuse for your less than timely arrival Master Jason.” Alfred proclaimed.

“Hey, at least I’m here gramps.” Jason retorted as he leapt past the butler. Despite his age, Alfred still cut an impressive figure of a man. Then again, running after an overgrown man-baby with a penchant for beating criminals to a pulp in the middle of the night would do that to you.

As the doors to the room swung open they all looked over to see the underdressed Jason stroll in and immediately turned back to their conversation seeing nothing surprising.

“Ahh Jason, so glad you finally accepted. I’ve been wanting to get you all together for a few weeks now.” Despite the bitterness between them, Jason just couldn’t say no to Bruce _every_ time he asked and this time he seemed desperate to have Jason in attendance.

“Dinner is served.” Alfred announced silently sinking back through the doors he’d appeared from.

Course by course came, small talk was made and a good time was had (largely by all). As the last few mouthfuls of desert left their bowls Damian spoke up.

“So why have you called them all here father? You’ve been making a pretty big deal over this dinner with Alfred.” He exclaimed.

“Well as you’ve brought attention to it I do have a particular reason for bringing you all here.”

“I’m pregnant.” Came a soft but sultry voice from the corner. Selina dropped from the balcony ledge effortlessly.

“We agreed I could tell them dear!” Bruce quipped.

“Yes but then I couldn’t watch your face as I got there first could I sweetie. I’ve stolen plenty in my life, but never a moment.” She chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. The girls all suddenly rushed to congratulate them along with Dick, Tim and slowly a reluctant Damian. Jason sat planted to his chair. Despite his outward appearance, he was happy for them. He had found it funny when he had heard Oliver used to call them ‘flirterers’ and started to do it himself before they became official.

As the night wore on much conversation was had, dates were discussed and plans for further celebrations were made. Jason made his excuses and at the first possible opportunity left for his flat. When he returned he slid on his recently repaired body armour, checked his mag count, test fired his grapnel gun and donned the infamous red helmet. His HUD fired up and began tracking his retina and bio signs.

Before he knew it he found himself sat upon the top of one of Gotham’s older buildings admiring the view from above the streets. Despite everything happening below, he paused to take in the beauty of the vista in front of him. It helped to calm his mind before starting the patrol, clear it of any unwanted thoughts or distractions, they lead to mistakes and poor choices. He stood up, fully prepared for the night and launched into the unknown of Gotham’s underbelly.

It wasn’t long before he found some action. A drug deal in one of the cleaner alleys in Gotham was a pleasant surprise, Jason fired a warning shot over the head of the dealer before pouncing on him and pinning his hands safely behind him.

“Got tired of the dirty alleys did we. Well either way, your night ends here.” He smashed the man’s face into the wall and watched as he fell unconscious into a puddle. Jason dragged him round onto the street, tied him up and made the usual anonymous call to the GCPD.

Morning came and Jason pulled himself into bed, gear festooned across the floor. Normally he’d tidy it up straight away, but today he just wanted his bed. As the sheets settled over his naked body, he found himself thinking back to the other night and his chance encounter with Harley. The sheets rose around his crotch and before he knew it Jason was stroking his length, lost in thoughts of how she tasted and the way she moved, and that intoxicating laugh. It was different to her other cackles, something more personal and intimate about it. He came quickly remembering the moments of that passionate evening and made sure to clean up before settling back down and drifting off to a relatively peaceful sleep.

Jason woke to the sound of his phone blaring.

“What?!” he said groggily answering the call, waiting to find out who it was.

“What a fine way to greet a lady.” Selina chuckled down the phone.

“Sorry Selina, long night last night.” She chuckled.

“Aren’t they all for this family?” She quipped.

“Fair enough.” He replied, “How can I help you today?” He asked her.

“I just wanted to thank you again for coming to dinner yesterday, it meant a lot to Bruce which means it meant a lot to me.” Jason took a moment, he had gotten along with Selina quite well since his resurrection and was glad to have given her some joy.

“Well I can only take so much nagging and a free meal is a free meal.” He remarked.

“You know, you may not admit it, but I saw that smile on your face when we made the announcement. I know you care for us both and are happy that we’re sharing this love together”. Jason laughed.

“You always see don’t you? Well yes I am happy for you, just don’t go spreading it around, got an image to protect and all. You know how it is.” Selina shared a similar background to him, so they had an understanding of each other.

“I do, so thank you again. See you soon Jay.” Selina was the only one who called him Jay, he liked it but god forbid anyone else try to use it.

**Chapter 3**

Today was one of the less glamorous days in the life of Jason Todd, but still necessary. Grocery shopping. As he walked down the isles in his set routine, buying a set list of groceries that he knew he liked and exactly how much it would come to, he thought of how long he’d had these routines now. It had been several years since he returned to Gotham and each day was planned and organised how he liked it. Tim had quipped that he suffered from OCD, and whilst that may well be true, it had earned him a swift punch to the gut. Jason didn’t feel he needed any doctors telling him what was going on in his own head, he knew why he had nightmares each night and why he needed everything to be a certain way.

As Jason stepped through his door, he saw instantly that something was wrong. The windows were open and his stuff was all over the floor. He swept the flat finding no one inside. On closer inspection of the window he noticed and piece of sticky-tape over the latch. Jason had been too tired to notice the missing clack as he closed the window behind him last night. After tidying the flat he moved through to the bedroom and as he was about to sit down he saw a note out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re not the only one who knows how to follow someone sweet cheeks.” The note read. _Harley_ he thought to himself. Did that mean she knew who he was under the mask? Or did she just follow him to find where he lived. There was only one way to find out.

Jason started patrol early that night, perched high on a rooftop looking for a clue or a sign as to Quinn’s whereabouts. He spent hours, searching for anything, just the slightest of clues but nothing revealed itself. Harley was playing games with him, she knew this is what he’d do. Jason cursed himself for being so predictable, but determined to not waste the entire evening he headed out to collar some regular criminals.

On his approach back to his flat he was weary of anything and everything around him, trying to spot anyone following him or waiting for him. There was nothing, no one waiting or tracking him. There was however another note pinned to his balcony. As he opened it a tiny pop-up jester protruded from the note which caused a chuckle to emanate from Jason.

“I know you were looking for me tonight, but I ain’t that easy. If you want to find me again, you’ll have to work for it baby _.” Why is it always games with her,_ he grumbled to himself. He hopped into the flat wrote a counter note and left it where the second one had been, then settled down for some well-earned rest.

**Chapter Four**

As soon as he woke Jason pulled the blinds down and fired up his stolen laptop complete with bat-computer software and typed in his passwords. Either Bruce didn’t care about the missing laptop and technology within, or he actually trusted Jason with it. Whatever Bruce’s feelings towards it were, Jason was happy to have it. He hacked into the municipal CCTV and located his flat. Jason had spotted his note had been taken but one not written in return yet, maybe she hadn’t anticipated being told the game was on, or more likely Quinn was just preparing her next plan. Jason would be one step ahead though.

Sure enough there she was leaping gracefully from building to building and up to the balcony. She paused at the note he had left, threw her head back in laughter and leapt off onto the surrounding buildings. He flicked from camera to camera, following her through the city. Quinn came to rest outside a run-down house and checked, like he had, that no one had followed her then slunk in through a window.

A quick trip to the batcave to ‘borrow’ a bat-drone to scope Harley’s house out and he was on his way. Luckily he didn’t encounter anyone whilst there; the questions would have only distracted him from finding her. A building less than a block away from the house provided the perfect spot to launch the drone. It silently moved off and towards the house and merged seamlessly into the sunlight as the light bending camo-tech on the drone kicked in.

First a recon around the house to find any traps revealed a few trip wires to alert Harley to intruders. Then he piloted the drone in through a crack in the woodwork that allowed Jason to better understand the layout. Inside Harley had worked to make it clean, comfy and complete for all modern needs. Jason had to admit he was impressed with how much she’d accomplished, mind you she’d done a fair few jobs in recent months.

Jason retreated to his backup hideout and reviewed the footage from the drone. The data streamed from the drone to the laptop and Jason saw there were three ways he could get in. The best option was through a hole in the roof that lead into the wall, from there he could infiltrate the house through an unrepaired crack in the top floor. Harley’s room was located on the first floor, he could only access that via the stairs but he’d have to watch for the motion sensors and bear-traps that were triggered by the sensors.

That evening he set off to the house, he set up the drone for remote monitoring and activated its camo unit again. Over the next few days he monitored Harley’s comings and going’s trying to build up a routine. There was no hope, her movements were completely random and erratic. If he wanted to catch her he would have to hope and pray she just decided not to go out that night.

He collected up all his gear and raced out of his flat once more. The cool night air did nothing to lower the heat rising within him. He wasn’t sure what would come of this meeting. Would it end similarly to last time? Would it just be a fight? Or would they just end up talking? All these possibilities ran through his mind as he crossed the Gotham vista. The display in the corner of his HUD confirmed she was still in the house as the feed from the drone streamed straight to him. He still had half an hour to go till he got there, but something was telling him she wouldn’t leave and that tonight would go as he, sort of, planned it to.

**Chapter Five**

Harley stepped from her shower onto the mat below, warm water running off her soft skin, cooling rapidly in the fresh air. She took a moment to check over her body for any blemishes or marks, content with the quality of her skin she wrapped the towel around her and skipped through to her bedroom. There she patted herself dry and turned on the hair drier. She moved to her closet and picked out a brand new dress, a little floral number that was tight in all the right places but still managed to remain slightly comfortable. She pulled it over her bare body and smoothed it out.

She headed downstairs and skipped into the kitchen. Her fridge contained very little but she pulled out a muller corner and a spoon, also kept in the fridge, then began to eat the snack. A gentle breeze played over her neck, sending goosebumbs racing down her body.

“Close the window would ya, I’ll catch a cold otherwise!” Jason slid the window shut behind him, he was glad she’d noticed as he hadn’t even tried to be sneaky.

“Pull up a chair.” She said as she kicked one out from the table opposite her. Jason walked slowly round her admiring her form. Harley had always been beautiful, but he’d never appreciated her true beauty until recently.

“I knew you’d be coming. I kinda hoped you might’ve come sooner.” She quipped whilst flicking a wink his way.

“Well you’re a difficult one to track down, besides I do have other things to be worrying about.” Harley pouted and flashed him a massive set of puppy-dog eyes.

“Oh yeah, like saving Gotham?” Harley almost spat the words out then blew a raspberry at him.

“Gotham don’t need no saving. It’s doing just fine on its own. Me however, I need ya little bird. You can’t fuck a woman like that and just leave her to it!” She sounded almost offended that Jason hadn’t stuck around after their last encounter. “Plus I wanted my guns back.” She said through a giggle.

“Well if it makes you feel any better…” he said, swinging his legs up onto the table and rocking back in the chair. “…I haven’t stopping thinking about that night either. I haven’t stopped thinking about you.”

They exchanged small talk for another half-an-hour or so, both too nervous to do anything but both wanting to so badly. No one tended to agree with _good guy – bad guy_ pairings but there was no denying the connection they both shared. Harley walked over to the fridge.

“Wanna yoghurt?” She asked, Jason simply smiled.

“No thanks Harley I ate before I left and I don’t like fighting on an empty stomach.” Harley laughed loudly.

“I gotta say though, you look amazing in that dress.” He said finally picking up the courage to say it.

“Well I hope so, I only bought it so you could take it off”. A moment passed between them before they leapt for each other, Jason ripped off his helmet (a domino in place like last time, he couldn’t be sure if he wanted her that close yet) and they embraced. Diving towards each other’s lips they kissed passionately as Jason’s strong arms wrapped around her petite body. He lifted her slightly and she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him. Jason turned and walked them towards the stairs.

**Chapter Six**

They crashed through the door, barely containing their overflowing desire for each other. Jason released Harley and she landed gracefully on the floor, then placed his hands onto the plunging neckline and ripped the dress straight down the middle. The dress hung from her subtle body as she looked down aghast.

“Hey! I said TAKE it off not RIP it off! Ah well, at least I didn’t pay for it.” She sniggered. Harley shrugged off what was left of the dress and sauntered back to Jason, moving her hands round his waist and up his body. She pushed his leather jacket off his broad shoulders and found the straps for his body armour. Undoing them as he let his jacket fall to the floor and exposed his rippling body.

Harley had longed to touch him again, his firm and toned musculature so different to anything she’d had before. Harley ran her fingers under his belt line and she felt him react to her touch. Jason pulled her against him, their skin igniting as they moved against each other once more. This is what they had both been waiting all week for. The fire coursed through their veins, their souls yearned for more. Jason pulled her in for another kiss then moved down her neck and over her collarbone, she giggled with every ghosting touch of his lips, letting his course skin tickle her softer complexion.

Jason tore off his gloves and placed his hands on her waist, being this close to her again was turning him on faster than before. His erection growing by the second. His hand moved round and started play with her clit whilst the other took a firm grab of her perfect ass. Harley started to moan into his neck as he rubbed her higher and higher, wanting to hear that laughter again. Jason moved his hand further round and pushed two fingers inside her, leaving this thumb to massage her clit. “Oh…just like that.” Harley whimpered. By now Jason could feel his cock straining against his pants, who would’ve thought giving _Harley_ pleasure would drive him this wild.

He pulled his fingers out; picked her up whilst spinning her end over end so he pussy was hovering tantalisingly in front of his mouth. Securing her against his body he plunged his tongue into her, taking her into his mouth. Harley let out a gasp whilst she fiddled with his belt.

“Why are these belts so goddamn awkward to get off!” She screamed before ripping it off his waist. She undid his pants and pulled them down, getting slapped in the face as his cock sprang out from the elastic. Harley giggled before taking it in both hands and sinking her lips around it, mopping up the pre-cum with her tongue.

“Fuck you taste good Hood.” She groaned.

“You’re not too fucking bad either Quinn.” Came his muffled reply, not wanting to leave her warmth for any longer than he had to.

Slowly Jason moved towards the bed. Despite how good it felt to have Harley suck him off whilst he ate her out, he needed to be inside her again. No complaints came from Harley as she wanted the exact same thing. Her hands found the mattress and walked herself forwards as he put her down gently. The view was magnificent, her curvature catching some of the light coming in through the window and her juices running down her inner thighs. Jason leant forwards and watched as his length sank, unaided, into her. Sex had never felt as good as it did with Harley, her soft tender flesh welcoming his hard, wanting erection.

Harley slid her hips backwards, loving the stretch he gave her and started to circle her hips, moving his cock inside her. The feeling was irreplaceable and they both sensed a place of belonging as Jason put one hand on her waist and grabbed her ponytail with the other. He pushed into her, building a rhythm slowly and steadily. They both moaned as she clenched against his girth.

“Shit Harley you feel so good.” He mumbled.

“Just shut up and fuck me already.” She giggled, pushing her hips back into his. Jason took the hint and slammed into her harder and harder, fulfilling her desire.

With each stroke he let out whimper, matched by quiet cursing from Harley. The pressure grew through them and Harley came, squeezing hard on Jason’s cock as her entire body tensed. It was too much for Jason and he gave in too.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” He whispered.

“That’s it baby, give it to me. Cum inside me!” Harley ordered through her pleasure induced giggles. It didn’t take long for Jason to comply. Cum flew out of him and into Harley’s eagerly awaiting pussy.

“Oh SHIT” Jason cried as his legs shuddered vigorously.

Nothing compared to this feeling, this ecstasy they both felt in that moment. Harley reached a hand back to him and he interlocked his fingers with her. Their chance encounter was now beginning to blossom into something greater and they both felt it. Jason withdrew from her and they both lay down on the bed. Harley reached down to pull the covers over them and they fell asleep in their embrace.

**Chapter Seven**

When Jason awoke it was already midday, Harley was still asleep and starfishing across most of the bed. He chuckled to himself and climbed out of bed, looking for her shower and finding it behind a door in the bedroom. The hot water ran down his neck and back, pausing slightly before reaching his toned ass then it continued on its path to the floor. Feeling refreshed he stepped out and dried himself off with the only towel in sight. With Harley still asleep he headed downstairs to grab some food, wearing nothing but his undies.

Jason grabbed a yoghurt from the fridge, discovering the spoons to be in there as well which had brought a sly smile to his face, then he took a walk round back to the garden. He noticed a pile of wood and roof panels that clearly were still waiting to be put up. Remembering the hole he’d flown the drone through he went back into the house; put on some of his clothes, gathered up the necessary tools and supplies, then climbed up onto the roof to fix the hole before the weather turned.

The sound of banging coming from the roof startled Harley, she hadn’t been expecting anyone to come fix it for a few weeks yet (not seeing why she should do it when some poor sap would come and do it for her for a few measly bucks). She pulled on Jason’s jacket and a pair of loose joggers and went to go inspect the noise. By the time she’d gotten herself sorted however he was back down on in the garden.

“If I’d known heroes also did renovations, I would’ve lead you here years ago.” She chuckled, admiring his physique in the daylight. His large muscles glistened with sweat and flexed as he replaced the leftover timber and roof panels.

“Yeah well I don’t have anything on today and figured you’d want as few unexpected visitors as possible. Especially as I’ve got a tracker planted in the helmet for emergencies.” A wry smile breaking over his mouth.

“Harley, I gotta say something now otherwise I’m never gunna say it.” He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

“I felt it too sweet cheeks.” She turned around slowly and lifted his Jacket to reveal writing in the crook of her back; he leant in and saw that it spelt out his name. When he’d run his hands over his back in the shower he had felt the letters. Looking in the mirror had only confirmed his suspicions as he saw the reflected _Harleen Quinzel_ staring back at him.

“Soo, what does this mean?” he asked.

“It means I ain’t ever felt anything like this.” Harley had an air about her that Jason hadn’t seen before. Raw and open, like he was seeing the real Harley for the first time.

“Me either, I don’t know how to explain it. I just don’t worry when I’m around you, you calm the darkness in my head.” He smiled up at her, the same warmth exuding from him as it was from her.

“You just calm me honey, well except when you’re pinning me.” Harley chuckled with a wink.

“Well I guess I don’t need this then.” He turned on the hose next to him and stuck his face under the water, it wouldn’t completely dissolve the glue otherwise it’d be useless in the rain, but it would loosen it enough that he could pull it off and leave his skin intact.

“It’s nice to finally see ya full face.” A light lit up her eyes as he walked up the step to meet her. Jason took her hand and the two walked back inside. They sat watching old Brooklyn Nine Nine repeats for hours before Jason started to move.

“Where are ya going?” Harley asked impatiently.

“I’ve gotta get back on patrol tonight, if I don’t they’ll come looking for me. They know my routine and they’ll know I’m MIA.” He responded silently. Jason didn’t want to leave but this whole situation was going to take a lot of time to explain, and he hadn’t figured it all out yet.

“When will you be back?” Harley flopped over the back of the sofa upside down waiting for her answer. Jason threw a key to her.

“Take this; go to my place, grab some of my stuff, grab some actual food from the fridge and bring it back here. I’ll crash here for a couple of nights and we’ll see where we go from there?” She grinned manically.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” She said spinning round and leaping onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He kissed her softly and squeezed her waist before placing her back on the sofa and heading out into the setting sun.

**Chapter Eight**

Midnight struck and Jason found himself sitting on top of the same perch he had started on earlier in the night. His head hadn’t stopped since he’d left Harley’s, he’d barely managed to get his equipment sorted and dressed for patrol. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the presence of Bruce stood next to him, arms folded and staring out into the distance.

“Where were you tonight?” He enquired in that gruff and gravelly tone Jason had come to know so well.

“Here. I dunno my body’s here but my head ain’t in the game B.”

Jason let out a gentle sigh.

“What’s wrong, you never normally act like this?” Bruce was right, but Jason hadn’t expected him to say it.

“I’m surprised you even noticed.” Jason didn’t quite spit it, but there was still some venom in his tone.

“I know I’m not the most vocal father Red Hood and I may not have agreed with all your moral choices, but I love you and I know when something’s getting to you.”

Bruce very rarely used the “L” word so Jason knew he was worried about his second eldest son.

“It’s complicated B. I need time to think it over.” He said, knowing the conversation had to be had sooner rather than later but knowing he wasn’t prepared for it yet.

“Okay, but if you’re not going to participate in the patrol, don’t sign on. It worries me.” Jason finally noticed that his emergency tracker had been activated. He’d been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the flashing warning on his HUD. Bruce reached to the back of his neck and pressed the button to deactivate the tracker. He’d been right, he wasn’t the best at vocalising his love, but when you looked closer any fool could see he loved his kids and the thought of losing Jason again was clearly something he would not entertain.

“Sign off for now Hood, go home. Come back tomorrow with your head in the game, and don’t forget about dinner next week. You said you’d come and Catwoman’s expecting you.”

“I’m not the only one she’s expecting.” The unexpected joke caught Bruce off guard and he let out a small chuckle.

“Was that a laugh from the great Dark Knight?” Jason quipped.

“It was, I’ve been known to laugh on many occasions.”  
  
“Never in the cowl though, thought you were all business in the cowl”  
  
“Well things change son. I’m glad you’re okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bruce turned and threw himself dramatically off the roof. Jason signed off from the comm, sat for another half an hour then took himself back to Harley’s.

When he returned she was fast asleep in bed, wearing one of the t-shirts she’d brought over from his place. The fridge had been stocked with some half-way adequate food (although it would appear Harley had stopped on the way back to get some more yoghurt) and Jason made himself a sandwich before stripping off and climbing into bed with Harley. She reacted to his presence and curled into him.

“You’re back early?” She mumbled half awake, half asleep.

“Slow night baby. No one wanted to get beaten up tonight.” He lied, she’d only worry if he told her he’d been so distracted his family thought something had happened to him. They settled down and fell asleep, his arm reaching down to her mark and stroking it as he drifted off.

**Chapter Nine**

This time when Jason woke he was the one left in bed. As he stumbled downstairs he found Harley waiting for him in the kitchen and a plate of eggs, bacon and beans waiting for him. Based on its temperature she had been keeping it warm until he woke and served up when she heard him coming down the creaky stairs.

“Smells good.” A smile spreading across his face as he leant down and gave her a small peck on the lips.

“It oughta! I woke up early so I could do this.” Harley chuckled back to him. Jason sat down and enjoyed the breakfast she’d prepared, hoping there was more of this to come in their immediate future.

As the morning progressed they walked around the house listing what repairs needed doing and what materials they needed to perform said repairs. Deciding to get on with the jobs they could do immediately they started patching holes in the wall with the spare timber in the garden. So as to keep Harley on point Jason had elected to perform all the work topless, and to his joy it worked. In the afternoon they went out to the closest hardware store and used Bruce’s plastic to buy the necessary bits for the repairs.

Harley and Jason had discussed in the morning his family ties. Knowing that Bruce Wayne had several adopted sons and daughters and that Jason Todd was one of them, it hadn’t taken her long to put two and two together. She had sworn to Jason that she would never reveal their secret, their love meant far too much to her to let it fall through her fingers. Jason knew she would keep the promise, he trusted her implicitly ever since her name had appeared on his back.

Right on time that evening Jason left for Patrol, tonight was going to be important though. He signed on and rendezvoused with the others who were out that night. A successful evening saw them collar at least a dozen low level crimes and four mid-level crooks got caught too. Just before the night drew to a close Jason came over the comm.

“Guys, I need you at rally point Hotel, urgently”. The usual flurry of questions followed but Jason answered simply with. “I’ll tell you all when you get here.”

Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Steph and Damian all appeared on the roof overlooking Wayne Plaza.

“So what’s wrong, why did you call us all here so urgently?” Dick inquired eagerly.

“It’s actually nothing to do with patrol.”

“You mean there’s no imminent danger?” Damian asked.

“No not so much.” Jason answered and as he saw Damian turn to leave he continued.

“But I do need to talk to you, all of you.” They all looked puzzled, all apart from Bruce who after their conversation last night had been expecting something along these lines. “I’ve met someone, we’ve spent a lot of time around each other in the last week or so and the other night, we got our marks.” Excited little squeaks emanated from Dick, Barbara and Steph whilst Bruce was now the one looking puzzled and Damian once again turned to leave.

“Will you fucking wait, I haven’t finished yet and this is kinda important.”

“Fine but will you get it over with quickly as I’m needing some sleep.” Damian stated impatiently.

Jason was growing tired of Damian already, so to shut the little brat up he turned around and pulled up his Jacket and armour, revealing his mark. Silence was all that came from them. No one said a word, they all just stood there staring.

“How did it happen?” Asked Bruce, a calmness in his tone Jason wasn’t expecting.

“We kinda bumped into each other the other night after the Joker died and…”

“YOU FUCKED DIDN’T YOU?!” Dick screamed, a smile brimming on his face.

“Yes we fucked, we started fighting and one thing lead to another. But we couldn’t stop thinking about each other and before I knew it I was sleeping at her place and fixing it up with her.”

“This is what was distracting you the other night then? How much does she know?” Bruce spoke calmly but gently to Jason, having been in a similar predicament himself he knew the inner crisis Jason must’ve had about bringing this to his family.

“She knows everything. My name is on her and she knows that I’m related to you all. She swore she won’t say a thing, and I trust her!”

“How the fuck can you trust her?! How many times has she tried to kill us? How many times has she tried to kill you?!” Damian huffed, his naïve mind not able to see the kind of thinking Jason and Bruce as well, had experienced.

“Be quiet Robin, this is something you know very little about.” Bruce snapped. Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

“I take it she’ll be coming to dinner on Tuesday then?” Jason beamed ear to ear and thanked all hell for his helmet.

“If you’ll have her?” He asked.

“Hood, if you love her like you clearly do, she’s welcome in my house whenever she wants. I take it she has appropriate clothing?”

**Chapter Ten**

Jason had never known a week to pass so quickly and before he knew it, it was the night before the dinner. He hadn’t stopped pacing around the house all day, looking for jobs to do even though they’d all been done.

“If you don’t stop pacing baby you’ll wear a hole in the floor.”

“At least then I’ll have something to do to take my mind off tomorrow.” He mumbled, nearly laughing at himself. Harley reached up and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips, resting her forehead against his.

“It’ll be fine, besides, I know how to handle myself. I’ve got a PHD ya know!” A small grin broke across Jason’s face, it wasn’t often she talked about her pre-clown life but it was nice to hear here speak with pride about her accomplishments.

“Come upstairs, I’ve got something to show you.”

When they got to the bedroom she placed him on the bed and made him cover his eyes, he heard some rustling and what sounded like clothes being pulled on.

“Alright, open ‘em!” As he opened his eyes, there stood Harley in a pair of black three inch heels; a black pencil skirt, loose red blouse, a black jacket, her hair up in a tight bun with a strand dangling down her face and a pair of designer glasses. Jason’s jaw dropped, he’d not seen Harley dressed like this before. All he knew was he loved what he saw.

“Harley, I…wow. Is that what you’re wearing tomorrow?”

“You know it baby, you like it? Do you think it’ll be suitable?”

“Well yeah, if I don’t make a mess of it right now!”

Jason moved to her but she stepped back, a seductive look in her eye. Her hand resting on his and placed something in his hand, the small pink remote only had a few buttons but he knew instantly what it was. Jason pressed one of the buttons and Harley’s legs buckled slightly as the love egg she’d inserted started to vibrate quicker. She straightened and walked to the bed where she lay down and spread her legs, revealing the strings to the love egg running out her. Harley pulled the skirt up over her hips and started to play with her clit as Jason sped up the toy once again.

Jason pulled himself out and started to move his spare hand along his growing cock.

“You like what you see baby, because I’ve got room for one more over here.” Harley reached a little further round and pulled out the butt plug she’d been carefully hiding. Jason knelt in front of her and slowly slid himself into her pre-prepared ass. The vibrations from the love egg and Jason in her ass sent her hurtling towards the edge quicker than she’d expected and Jason was straining not to climax too, the vibrations travelling through her and down his cock nearly tipping him over the edge.

Jason slid slowly in her, her smile and pleasure induced moans sending ripples through him. He increased the love egg to its highest setting and plunged harder into her. Harley grabbed the sheets so hard she left imprints in her palms when her orgasm surged through her like a freight train. Her clenching around him was too much for Jason and he felt the familiar ripples hit him. The feeling of Jason coming as well intensified her orgasm and her holy body started shaking, causing her to gush for the very first time. Jason flopped over onto her stomach, his cock slowly softening inside her as they shared numerous tender kisses.

His finger traced the line of her jaw, and traced out a heart on her cheek.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He let out a long content sigh and looked up into her eyes as she looked lovingly down at him.

“Oh I dunno, but I’m glad you did whatever it was you did.” She was still giggling from her powerful orgasm, the rise and fall of her stomach making him bob up and down.

Harley wriggled out from under him and stood up, taking off her clothes and throwing them straight at the washing pile so they could be cleaned before tomorrow evening.

“You coming?” She asked as Jason eventually stood and walked over to join her.

When they left the shower they sat in the kitchen eating yoghurt, as had become tradition after sex now.

“You know I don’t think I’m as scared anymore.” They looked to each other and broke out in laughter.

“Of course you are big birdie, an’ that’s okay. I’m scared too but I know as long as I’ve got you I’ll always be okay.” Jason smiled, running his hand through his hair.

“We’ll always keep each other safe baby.”

**Chapter Eleven**

The doorbell rang at the manor and Jason and Harley stood nervously waiting for the doors to open and surely enough they did. Alfred stood as proud as ever, wearing his ‘posh’ dinner jacket.

“Good evening Master Jason and it’s a pleasure to have you under much more civil circumstances Miss Quinzel.” She had been into the cave on one occasion after a harsh fight with Batman left her needing medical attention when she fell on a broken fence and gauged her abdomen on it. It was fair to say she hadn’t been the best patient.

“And you Alfred, or as Jason calls you ‘Gramps.’” Jason detected the slightest blush in the Englishman’s cheeks, something that rarely occurred.

“They are awaiting you in the drawing room Master Jason, may I take your coats?” Jason and Harley handed Alfred their coats and he led her on the scenic route to the drawing room.

Jason recounted tails of running down the corridors, playing games with Bruce and Alfred. He pointed out marks in the walls where fights had been fought and the tails behind them before coming to a stop outside a pair of grand wooden doors.

“This is it isn’t it? They’re all waiting in there aren’t they?” Jason stood as still as a statue, frozen in place. Harley gave a gentle squeeze on his hand and he was grounded, returning to the present and what he needed to do.

“You ready?” She asked.

“Yeah, let’s go in” he said, twisting the handle and prying open the door.

As they entered, eager eyes shot their way. To his surprise, Bruce was the first one over to the door. He pulled both of them into an embrace before stepping back.

“Welcome, both of you. I’m glad you both could make it. We’ve all been rather nervous given our shared history, but it would be rather hypocritical of me to hold onto our past.” He handed them both a drink and ushered them further into the room. Selina gave her old friend a hug.

“You could’ve told me you were hooking up with little Jay here, you know how much I love secrets.” She reached round Jason and gave him a squeeze then whispered in his ear.

“Don’t worry about Damian, I slipped some diazepam into his drink”.

The evening went on smoothly with everyone having lots to talk about. Several times they were asked about how it all began and the diplomatic answer of “We just bumped into each other” was always provided. Selina and Harley spent a good while discussing the pregnancy whilst Damian sat in the corner, barely awake with Titus sat across his lap. Bruce had mentioned to Selina that he seemed rather subdued but Selina had brushed it off, explaining that he’d spent some time training this afternoon and had been pushing himself hard.

When dinner came it was a delicious seasonal vegetable soup, followed by beef or vegetarian wellington. Harley had leapt as a procession of ice cream sundaes entered the dining room for desert, an unusual choice but Bruce had suspected it would be to everyone’s (especially Harley’s) liking. As the last of them finished Bruce stood and addressed them all.

“I know thanksgiving is some way off but I would just like to give thanks not only for the upcoming addition to the family, but also to the unexpected addition Jason has brought to the family. Harley, I know in the past we’ve had our differences, but now with Jason, I like to think we’re starting fresh. I speak for all of us when I say, welcome to the Waynes.”

**Chapter Twelve**

Redecorating the outside of the house had gone smoothly with some added resources from Bruce and he’d even thrown in some ‘adaptions’ to the existing basement and foundations. Walls had been reinforced; windows made bulletproof, the entire house was soundproof, and the latest technology provided for their new suits. Jason’s helmets hardware and software got serious upgrades, whilst Harley was given brand new body armour, stun guns, and a domino. Jason and Harley had become the Red Hood and the Red Jester, the latest crime fighting team. Jason too had traded his guns for their non-lethal equivalents. Bruce had originally left the bat logo off of Harley’s armour so she could make the choice herself, but when she’d seen the prototype she’d insisted on one being applied.

They both sat perched on a gargoyle, well sat was a loose term as Harley was doing a handstand, waiting for the rest of the family to sign on to the patrol comm. When everyone was online they moved, falling from the roof as one unit. They fired their grapnel guns and swung to the nearest roof landing with a roll which turned into a sprint across the rooftops. Jason and Harley regularly raced, his power and stride matched against her speed and agility. A winner was rarely clear but they both always screamed that it was themselves, laughter always ensuing as they both then properly settled into patrol duties.

It had taken a while on their first night to find anyone but had eventually run into a gang about to strike at their rivals. Jason had picked Harley up and launched her at the first target, striking him in the temple and knocking him unconscious straight away. As the rest of them had turned Jason had landed silently behind them and put stun rounds into the back of three of them, then again as they turned to view their new assailant Harley had plugged three more of them. Then they moved together; punching, kicking, throwing and flipping the remaining thugs until none stood conscious. They’d tied them all up and put in the call to the police, slapping each other on the ass as they walked away.

Since then they had performed to a similar standard every night they patrolled. Bruce had even quipped that they should leave some for the rest of them. They knew this was an exaggeration but it was appreciated, their bond clear to all those who watched them in action. Even Damian had come around, a rare apology was even heard leaving his mouth (Jason nearly died of shock). The family had hit their stride, the moral boost from their recent success bringing all of their performances up and the scum of Gotham barely even risked coming out at night now.

That’s when the reaction came, the criminal world can only be beaten down for so long before they start turning to those villains who make headlines. Someone had hired Deadshot to start taking out bats, and he’d come awful close. Tim had taken a round to the chest, had it not been for Cass being around the block he would’ve died. The rest of the family was now on the hunt, no-one fucked with their family and got away with it. They’d set surveillance around the city that night ensuring they’d know if Deadshot moved again, Bruce had even borrowed some of the Watchtowers monitoring systems to find him.

They’d finally had lead and were heading to a desolate apartment block to corner the assassin. Jason, Harley and Barbara moved in from the roof; Bruce, Dick and Steph from the ground floor, and Damian and Cass prepared to breach from outside. Floyd Lawton hadn’t been expecting the incursion, he’d believed himself to have taken out Red Robin and was preparing his next hit on Orphan. That’s when it happened, the ceiling exploded into the room as the floor did the same on the other side of the room. The windows caved in and he found himself surrounded by all but one of the Bats. He tried to reach for a gun and take down some of them before they got him but a batarang knocked his hand away before the stun rounds struck him in the back, head and neck.

As they dropped him off at G.C.P.D in person, the family let out a collective sigh of relief when Tim’s voice broke over the comm.

“You know I could’ve done that on my own?”

“Well with those crutches you’ve got two bow-staffs now, doubly effective ey?” Harley had retorted which was met with a few chuckles. They all made their separate routes back to the manor where they were met by Selina and Alfred who took them all to the cave where Tim was sat (much to Bruce’s annoyance) at the bat computer and had been watching the whole thing through Jason’s HUD (which had arguably the better imaging systems thanks to it’s larger structure).

“Cash took Lawton straight down to the high security cells, our updated ones.” Bruce said, resting his hand lightly on Tim’s good shoulder.

“Said the bastard would be headed straight for County in the morning and then the Feds would be picking him up in a couple of days.” Dick added, inspecting the bandages on Tim’s chest.

“Well that’s encouraging to hear. Thank you all, for getting him so quickly.” Tim said, clearly still worked up from the injury as tears formed in his eyes.

“By the looks of things he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.” Barbara announced as she scanned through the tablet they’d confiscated. “He had a contract to take _all_ of us out, this contract is worth a billion dollars!”

She linked the tablet with the main computer and swiped the information up onto the main screen.

“Jeez, how about you guys fake your deaths and I’ll claim the reward?” Harley giggled, followed shortly by Jason.

“I think we’ll be fine without _another_ billion dollars, Harley.” Bruce joked back before clearing the screen. “Did you find who set the contract?” He asked, turning back to Babs. She shrugged, still scrolling through the documents on the small handheld device.

“It was anonymous, through Lawton’s contracting company. I could try and run the trail all the way back but this company has ludicrous amounts of cyber-security. It’d take me longer than it’s worth.”

“Pfft, what does it matter anyway? We’re all still here and we’re all aware now. They failed this time and they’ll keep failing.” Jason said, lifting the atmosphere.

“Jason’s right, we’ll find out eventually. It’s best we concentrate on doing what we do best and helping Tim back to full health.”

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harley wasn’t used to having her birthday celebrated, _he’d_ always just seen it as any other day. So when Jason took his hands from her eyes to reveal Gotham zoo she couldn’t hold back the squeal of excitement.

“Jason! How did you know?” She awed.

“Come on now Harls, you try to cuddle every animal you meet. I’d throw myself into the sun if I hadn’t picked up onto it.”

“Oh it’s just perfect! I just hope there aren’t too many suckers in the way of my babies.” A wide smirk leapt across Jason’s mouth.

“Err yeah about that, Bruce rented out the Zoo for the day for me, so it’s just going to be us and the animals today.” Harley jumped onto Jason, pulling him into a tight hug and planting a kiss onto his lips.

“I love you baby, thank you so much.” Jason smiled and took her hand, pulling her towards the entrance.

Jason had never seen Harley so happy. They spent at least 15 minutes at every enclosure and sure enough the animals always seemed to find their way over to Harley, pawing at the glass to try and get to her. There was something about Harley that animals just loved, they were drawn to her as she was to them. Jason couldn’t help but stare lovingly at her as she spoke to them through the glass. If there had been an experience to do, they did it, feeding numerous animals and Jason almost getting his trousers eaten by a keen goat.

As they sat in the restaurant enjoying lunch Harley started to cry. Reacting instantly Jason reached and grabbed her hand.

“What’s wrong baby? Tell me and I’ll fix it.”  
“Nothing’s wrong ya’ numbnuts. I just never knew it was possible to feel like this, to feel so loved and appreciated. This is the first time in my life where I’ve felt at peace, where I feel like an equal and of worth.”

“You are the most important person I’ve ever met Harls, and I ain’t about to let you go where.” Jason leant across the table and kissed her cheek.

“You will never go wanting for anything ever again, I swear that to you”. Harley looked deep into his deep blue eyes, seeing only truth and love.

“I know my big birdie. You’re mine and I’m yours”.

As they finished walking around the rest of the zoo, chatting to keepers, waving at adorable animals Jason had to remind Harley she couldn’t take home, and repeated her favourite enclosures as the day started to draw to a close. Harley and Jason made their way towards the exit and a steady pace. As they approached the exit Harley let out a sigh.

“Do we really have to go now, I’m sure they won’t mind me sleeping in there with them?”

“I know Harls, but I might miss you a bit”

“Just a bit?” Jason laughed.

“Yeah just a bit”. They fell silent for a moment, walking with their arms around each other’s waist through the exit.

Jason turned to Harley, a serious look on his face now.

“What you said earlier, about never having known a feeling like this before. Well I have that exact same feeling and I don’t want to waste time with you. I want us to have everything, I want us to have it together, which is why I want you to have this.” Jason dropped to one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and inside was a small platinum ring with a large, but not ridiculous ruby in the middle.

“Harley if you’ll have me, I want to be by your side until the sky falls from above. Will you marry me my Jester and make me the happiest anti-hero in the world?” Harley burst into tears dropping to her knees, through her sobs she was able to nod her head.

“Is that a yes?” He laughed and she nodded her head harder. Jason swept her up in his strong arms and span her round. Placing her back down, he slid the ring onto her finger and wrapped his arms around her once more before they ran off towards the car, eager to get back to the manor and spread their good news.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harley had been on the phone most of the way back. There had been a mid-length conversation with Ivy as she’d remained good friends with her after they separated, but then a very lengthy conversation with Selina. They had both started discussing the details already. Obviously the reception was to be held at Wayne manor, Alfred would whip up a killer wedding breakfast menu and everyone would jump head first into planning. Selina had agreed to let Jason and Harley tell the rest of the family, but that would involve them waking up first as patrol had been lengthy last night.

They pulled up to the manor where Alfred was waiting for them. Harley sprang from the car wrapping her arms around him.

“LOOK ALFIE, LOOK AT IT!” She screamed shoving her hand in his face.

“Oh my, what a lovely ring Miss Quinzel. Congratulations to the both of you, I can’t think of a more perfect pairing.” Jason walked over and embraced Alfred in a tight hug.

“Thanks Alfred, I’ll be sure to tell Bruce that.” Jason shot a wink at Alfred and walked into the manor.

“You bloody well will not!” Alfred called after him, closing the doors behind him.

As the other family members slowly pulled themselves out of bed to find Jason and Harley sat waiting for them they said hello, exchanged hugs then went about settling into general conversation. When Steph finally dragged herself downstairs they finally broke the news. Squeals of excitement (mostly from Dick) echoed through the halls of the manor and the conversation erupted. The tale of the day and how he’d proposed were recalled and a few potential dates were thrown around once more, Bruce stating that it didn’t matter where they wanted to get married, he’d make sure it was available to them.

After dinner and calls had been made to the Justice League to arrange cover for the evening in Gotham they all settled down in the drawing room, enjoying each other’s company again and telling tales from Bruce and Selina’s wedding and reception.

“You guys should stay here tonight, I’ll have Alfred make up one of the rooms.” Bruce said, having finished the last of his wine.

“Master Todd’s old room has already been prepared Master Bruce.” Alfred appeared almost out of nowhere making them all jump (no easy feat).

“Fantastic, will that be okay Jason?” Bruce asked, knowing the answer already.

“It’s perfect, dad, thanks.” He replied, squeezing Harley’s side excitedly.

“No problem, son.” The moment almost sent a pause through the room but they all knew better than to focus on it and ruin the love within it. Jason and Bruce were historically the two least emotional of the family, especially when it came to each other and the exchange spoke volumes for how far they’d come since Jason and Harley bound to each other.

The old doors of Jason’s room creaked open as Jason pushed the old broze knob.

“They did that even when I was younger, made sneaking out difficult.” He smirked.

“This was your room, when you were a kid?!” Harley exclaimed. “I think this is bigger than my house was when I was that age!” Jason pulled her into him planting a soft but passionate kiss into her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled them closer to each other. Her mouth moved to his ear and she whispered. “Make love to me big birdie.” Jason carried her to the bed and laid her down softly. He stood back up and pulled his shirt up and over his head.

Slowly he leant back over her and kissed her again, his hand resting softly on her waist and his thumb moving over a sensitive spot inside her hip. She bucked her hips to get some friction between them, growing the spark inside them both. Jason pulled her trousers and panties down as she pulled off her top and bra before he removed his own trousers and undies. His cock rested against her, craving her heat. Jason and Harley ran their hands over each other feeling their desire grow and grow. Jason’s erection was now pushing at her slit, dying for the feeling only she gave him. Harley reached her legs around him and as she pulled his hips towards her, he slid into her effortlessly. Jason moved softly, lovingly whilst he caressed her skin and kissed down her neck.

Harley cradled the back of his head, fingers playing with his short hair as Jason moved in and out of her. They savoured every stroke, time seemed to freeze around them.

“I love you Harley.” Jason whispered, his words audible only to her.

“Mmmm I love you too baby.” Jason picked up his speed and moved a hand down to her clit, rubbing his fingers over it whilst he hit her g-spot over and over again. Harley’s back started to arch, the tell-tale sign that her orgasm was building. Jason kissed her neck again and moved harder into her. “Cum with me baby, lets cum together.” She moaned quietly, not wanting to drown out the sounds of their bodies working in unison.. Jason picked up his speed as Harley tightened around him and he started to build as well. They fell at the same time, Jason filling her as she shook with pleasure, her giggle always following a few moments later.

Jason sat them up, still inside of her and pulled her into a tight cuddle.

“Right here, this is where we belong. Together, forever.” Harley looked into his eyes, then replied.

“Then it’s where we’ll be, foreva.” They fell asleep quickly that night, but they never left each other’s embrace. Both of them had lived largely loveless lives, but no more. Now they had a family who accepted them and each other and were planning to spend the rest of their days with the only person who could truly ever understand them.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bruce and Selina were walking the blindfolded Jason and Harley down to the Batcave. All they knew was that they had gotten them an engagement gift, although they weren’t sure what kind of engagement gift needed to be stored inside the Batcave. Jason could smell those familiar smells of water, moss, oil and metal. Whereas Harley was giggling to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Selina asked.

“Well it’s just a few years back I would’ve killed to be down here, now I’m being willingly walked by the Batman into his cave. There’s just a certain irony to it that’s tickling me.” They all let out a small chuckle as they reached what Jason knew, from the years spent down there, was the garage.

“Now I was planning on giving this to you soon anyway but what with the engagement I thought it would make a better engagement gift.” Bruce announced, then nodded to Selina and they undid the blindfolds. In front of them all sat two jet black and blood red Vertical Take Off and Landing craft. They comprised of a two-person cockpit and two wings with pulsar engines mounted on them. At the back were another pair of pulsar engines and the VTOL’s stood on landing gear which protruded from the fuselage and wings.

“These are fitted with the latest light bending camouflage technology and run completely silent. That drone you stole from me Jason was the prototype for these craft. They’re also mounted with twin stun auto cannons and one main heavy auto cannon for if you need to take down some walls.”

Jason and Harley stood there, jaws wide open, holding each other’s hand.

“I..I..er.” Stammered Jason,

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT THESE ARE SO FUCKING COOL!” Harley bellowed.

“What she said” Jason laughed, not being able to find the words he so desperately wanted. Instead, he walked forwards and embraced Bruce, followed swiftly by Harley.

“Now obviously one is for backup as they require two pilots, but that doesn’t mean you can just trash them.” Jason shot Bruce a disbelieving stare.

“As if I would ever treat these babies like that! Don’t worry dad, they’ll never even get a spot on ‘em!”

“Good” Bruce grinned, glad that Jason and Harley were pleased with Lucious’ and his work.

“So when can we take them for a test run?” Asked Harley.

“No time like the present.” beamed Bruce.

Harley and Jason leapt into the nearest VTOL and fired up its engines, sure enough it was completely silent and Jason had to check it was actually on. Bruce’s voice came through the speakers mounted on the control panel.

“Now it’s set up for flight just like standard Bat-vehicles so you should be fairly familiar with it Jason.” Jason toggled the controls, feeling for the craft’s movements and sensitivities.

“Damn right I am!” He replied as the VTOL flipped over backwards and fired out of the Cave.

“To engage the camo just press the blue button on the left panel in the gunner’s position.” Harley looked, found and pressed the button, a quick glance out of the canopy confirmed that the camo was active.

Before they knew it they were soaring over Gotham central, looking down over the millions of people going about their business completely unaware of their presence.

“Isn’t this just amazing baby? You wanna test out the camo?” Jason couldn’t hold back the massive grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Take her down birdie.” Jason gunned the VTOL into a dive right into the heart of Gotham. They raced through the skyscrapers and around Wayne Tower, the city-goers still completely oblivious to them. Jason took them lower now hovering only 20 feet off the ground.

“Think of all the good we’ll do with this, they’ll never see us coming!”

Once they’d returned to the Batcave Bruce had gone through the specs of the VTOLs in more depth, explaining that it had an autopilot and sentry mode as well as the ability to hover in position indefinitely until its occupants returned. Jason and Harley hugged him again and thanked him for the most amazing gifts ever, they then screamed for the rest of the gang to come and join them. The looks of jealousy were never-ending, especially from Damian. One by one Jason and Harley took them out in their new toys and by the end of the day Bruce had several more orders and he chuckled stating that he had several projects in mind for all of them, but they’d have to wait.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harley snapped awake at least an hour before her alarm was due to go off. She rolled over and kissed Jason on the forehead before walking to the shower to get ready for the day, as today was the day she went dress shopping. She stepped out of the shower, took a quick glance at her mark just like every morning and then dried off. She pulled on her clothes and ran down to the kitchen. She had been so early that Alfred was still preparing breakfast when she arrived.

“Ahh good morning Miss Quinzel, you’re a tad early for breakfast I’m afraid.” He exclaimed, not used to the disruption in his routine.

“Gramps please, use ‘Quinn’ it’s what I’ve gone by for years. I’m more than happy to wait, might even get some quality time with you too.”

Alfred smiled gently at the young woman. “Nothing would please me more, Miss Quinn.” Harley let out a true belly laugh. “See, you’re getting it already!”. They spent a good half an hour chatting whilst Alfred prepared the ladies breakfasts. They chatted about how Alfred had ended up here and what Jason had been like when he was younger, they also talked about Harley’s troubled life but how she was determined to make something of it now she had Jason by her side.

Just as breakfast was finished the ladies started to appear, Selina came first followed by Barbra; Cass and Steph. They scoffed down their scrambled egg; toast, grilled tomatoes, sausages and beans then set off for the limo Alfred had had brought round. Inside awaited champagne (although not for Selina) and a CD player loaded with all of Harley’s favourite songs. As American Idiot by Green Day started to blare out, the limo pulled off and away to their first appointment of the day.

Klienfelds was first as they all had the opinion of ‘start at the top and work your way down’. Sure enough, when they got there they were all taken inside and Harley was made to feel like a queen. She made them aware of her…particular…requests and off the assistants scurried to find her a selection of dresses. The first one Harley tried she didn’t care for, it was one of those silly mermaid dresses which meant you had to waddle like a penguin for the entire day and Harley wanted some freedom of movement.

The second dress was a vast improvement but still not THE dress. There was something about it that just didn’t click with Harley, and the girls all agreed, she looked beautiful but it wasn’t the dress she really wanted. Owing to her requests the options available to her weren’t endless, so there were only two dresses left that fit her needs. Harley only needed the next dress however. It was perfect. It came in the right size (though this one wasn’t), the colour was a match to the vision inside her head and she was able to do a cartwheel in it much to the assistant’s surprise. The girls laughed and cried as Harley laughed and cried (especially Selina who was hopped up on pregnancy hormones) and they celebrated by quoting the famous line said by many a woman inside the famous store.

They shot home and for the second time that day Harley was too early for Alfred.

“Ladies, I take it everything went well and that Kleinfelds had the dress you desired?”

“Oh it really did gramps, I can’t wait for you to see it!” Harley gave him excited squeeze and ran off to find Jason. Jason was still asleep, just as she’d left him despite it being just past noon now. Harley crawled onto the bed next to him and shook him gently. Jason stirred and woke barely enough to gather his surroundings. “Hey baby, guess what!”

“What gorgeous?”

“I got my dress!” She said, hardly able to rein in her excitement.

“That’s fantastic, not much left to organise now and we’ll be all sorted for the big day.” Jason leant up and kissed her softly on the lips. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gunna get some more shut-eye.” He said rolling back over.

“I don’t, but I think Alfred might. He’s prepared lunch for us all and wants you down there in thirty.” Jason grunted into his pillow then reluctantly got up to walk to the shower. Harley slapped his ass as he walked past and then left to go talk to the girls again.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Harley bounced in through the door and ran to find Jason. He’d returned from patrol after Harley and the girls had left for a lunch date, hoping that he might have been able to get some work done on the VTOL, some thug had lobbed a brick at Jason and hit one of the auto cannons. It was a simple job to fix thanks to all the spares Bruce had provided, but Jason wanted to make sure he’d gotten it right. Jason had another reason for returning home though, he had a surprise for Harley and he had to do some preparations before she’d gotten back.

The smile on Harley’s face told him everything he needed to know about how her day had gone and he felt a warm glow flow though him.

“Did you have fun at lunch?” He asked, struggling to hold back a chuckle.

“You know me, never turn down a free meal.” She shot him a quick wink before bursting into laughter.

“How’s Selina looking, she must be ready to burst by now?”

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t drop at the wedding.” She joked, causing them both to burst into laughter now. Harley made her way further into the room, wrapping her arms around Jason for a loving embrace. “I can’t wait baby.” She said as a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

“This time next week.” Jason smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

The dinner Jason had prepared was just what Harley needed after a long day running around the shops as she took every chance to bond with the girls. As she placed the plates into the sink Jason placed his hands on her waist from behind and whispered into her ear. “I’ve got something I wanna show you, but it’s upstairs and it’s a surprise.” He was so close to her ear that she more felt the words than heard them.

With his hands covering her eyes they walked up to the bedroom.

“Now keep your eyes closed until I say so.” Harley chuckled excitedly. “Alright, now!” As Harley opened her eyes she saw Jason, lying naked on the bed with his large muscular legs spread open, playing with his stiffening cock. It took her a second to notice it, but that’s when she saw the sparkling butt plug nestled between his ass cheeks. As Jason saw her eyes fall where he wanted them to, he pulled the main surprise out from behind him. “I thought you might like to fuck me for once.” He waved the strap on in front of him teasing her with every swing.

“What can I say, ya know how to treat a girl.” She ran over to him and smashed her lips into his and pushed her tongue past his lips.

Slowly she undressed whilst Jason played with himself, enjoying this new view of her love. She knelt in front of him and took his length in one hand, the butt plug in the other. As she stroked his cock she teased his ready hole, and the moans she heard told her he was ready. She stepped into the harness and tightened it as much as she could then knelt back down. She teased the tip of the dildo over his hole, almost pushing it in before she meant to a few times. Finally, she let the head catch on his hole and slowly applied pressure and watched as the toy sank further in. Jason bit his lip, trying to hold back the moan but it was too much.

“Oh shit baby, that feels so good. Oh f…oh fuck! Fuck me baby fu…ck me now”. Harley started to fuck his willing ass whilst still caressing the tip of his cock with her fingertips.

It was awkward at first, her hips not used to making the thrusting motions. Eventually Harley started to find her rhythm, her movements becoming more regular and smooth. She angled her thrusts and started to hit the right spot over and over, speeding up and giving him a taste of how well he fucked her. Harley wanted him to cum, and wanted him to cum hard and fast. She sped up and started to stroke his entire length now, licking her lips as his head started to dribble pre-cum down the shaft. Jason slammed his arms down and grabbed handfuls of duvet, screaming out Harley’s name as his chest heaved rapidly. Then he peaked, that wave slamming into him and he came hard. He covered his chest in his pearly white cum as Harley slowly started to ease up on him, but her fun wasn’t finished she wanted her hit as well.

Harley pulled slowly out of his gaping ass, taking a moment to enjoy the view, then stood up and let the strap-on fall to the floor and climbed over Jason, letting her hot pussy hover over his face. Her scent brought him back from the hazy veil he was hovering in lighting up his senses and he craned his neck trying to reach her but she was just out of reach.

“You want this pussy baby? You gonna eat me like a good little bird?”

Jason nodded silently, the two of them always so good at switching between dom and sub.

“Good.” She said before dropping to her knees and pushing herself onto his face. She felt his tongue shoot up inside of her and immediately start to dance around in her wetness. The feel of him tracing her folds and pushing in for more was indescribable. Harley moved her fingers to her nipples and pulled on the firm buds, twisting and teasing them as her orgasm built. She rode his face now as his tongue worked harder and harder, she couldn’t hold back, she wanted to make a mess of his face and as soon as she could she flung herself over the edge.

Jason felt her orgasm run through her body and make a shaking mess of her, a wave of slick drenching his face as he scrambled to lap up as much of it as possible. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her entirely into the air before laying her next to him on the bed.

“So, good surprise?”

“Fucking excellent surprise, we are doing that again!” Harley cackled manically, in a way that reminded Jason of the first time they enjoyed each other.

“Fine by me sweet cheeks, just not in the next week or so cuz I’m gunna need some recovery time.” He chuckled before rolling over and planting one last sloppy kiss on her lips.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jason climbed into the VTOL and started the pre-flight checks, he was bummed that Harley wasn’t able to come with him on patrol tonight but she’d busted her shoulder pretty badly the night before and with the wedding being so close now he didn’t want it to get any worse. This also meant he was down a co-pilot and had to go pick someone up tonight. They weren’t his first choice, but quite frankly Jason was just happy for the help. With the checks done he engaged the stealth tech and flew off into the night.

Before too long he was at the pick-up point, and sure enough there stood the walking, talking grin that was his eldest brother. Jason set the VTOL down behind him and de-activated the stealth systems. Seeing Dick jump out of his own skin never got old.

“Jeez, you couldn’t have let me know you were here?”

“And miss that reaction, no way you big baby.” Jason let out a hearty laugh as Dick flipped him the bird with both hands.

“Don’t forget you’re the one who asked me for help tonight! I could go and leave you without a gunner!”

“Please, you couldn’t have said yes any quicker than you did. If it wasn’t for the VTOL I would’ve thought you wanted to spend time with me.” Now Dick laughed.

”Oh I miss this, we should do this more often.” Jason lowered the gunner’s seat and felt the vehicle bob as Dick sat down. The seat rose back into the cockpit and as soon as the tiny green LED flashed green, Jason gunned the aircraft further into the city.

“So, what time does the stag do start tomorrow?” Jason’s distorted voice enquired.

“You know I’m not telling you, the entire thing has been planned that way. I’m still jazzed that Roy let slip to you that it’s tomorrow.”

“I’m surprised you even thought he could keep a secret!” Jason snorted back at him, Roy’s ability for not keeping his mouth shut was legendary and Dick was a fool to tell him the date.

“All I will say is don’t make any plans for the day after! And fear not, the JL cover we’ve got for tomorrow extends to then as well.” Jason sighed, he hated dodging his responsibilities to protect Gotham but knowing that at least someone would be keeping a watchful eye made him feel a touch better.

“Red Hood, Nightwing are you receiving?” Bruce’s voice cut through their conversation.

“That we are, everything okay Batman?” Dick replied.

“I’ve tracked a small contingent of Two-Face’s men down to the old train yard but this could easily go south. I was wondering if you could provide overwatch on this one?” Jason nodded back to Dick and held up his hand with his fingers spread out.

“Sure can Batman, our ETA is 5 minutes.”

“Received, I’ll hold until you’re on station”. Jason looped the VTOL towards the train yard, scything between buildings and skimming low roof tops causing Dick to grip onto the joystick a little harder than he would like to admit.

“Batman this is Red Hood, we are on station and beginning a sensor sweep of the area.” Dick triggered the active sensors and probed the surrounding area.

“I’m reading heat signatures inside one of the warehouses, looks to be 12 thugs who are most likely armed. Okay we’ve got an entry point should we need to kick some ass.” Dick swiped an image of a large open door at the rear of the warehouse large enough for the VTOL to enter through. Jason flicked the VTOL onto station-keeping and started to check his weapons whilst Dick switched his console to weapons mode.

They could see Bruce move into the building tracking the movements of him and the thugs.

“Confirmed all of them are armed, looks like they’re guarding a shipment. Can’t tell what yet but whatever Harvey’s bringing in, it can’t be good.”

“Received Batman. Wait, I’ve got incoming, two trucks just pulled up outside.” Jason spun the camera round and focused on the trucks and sure enough out stepped Harvey Dent, aka Two-Face.

“Confirmed sighting of Two-Face, this shipment must be important if he’s come to inspect it.”

“Okay, wait till I give the word then hit them from behind. We need to get him back into custody.” Jason disengaged the auto pilot and dropped down behind the Warehouse to wait.

Bruce hid up on the gantry and watched as Two-Face and his bodyguards walked under him and towards the boxes his thugs guarded.

“Is it all there?” The former DA snapped, demanding the attention of all his men.

“Yessir, boss, all there jus’ like they promised.” Harvey grinned in a way that would make most people turn from him, the seared and torn flesh of his face stretching and pulling grotesquely. “Load ‘em up then, let’s not waste any time.” Bruce leapt from the gantry and landed silently behind them all.

“The only time you need to concern yourself with is the time you’re going away for.” He almost spat his words out as they all span to greet their target with guns levelled at him. That was their mistake, all of them now had their backs to Jason and Dick.

Dick opened up on them with the autocannons, launching stun rounds into their unguarded backs. Not wanting to miss out, Jason dropped out of his hatch and fired his own stun guns into the pack. Unsure of where the initial attack came from the thugs looked round confused as their numbers dwindled. Two-Face made a run for it but only got as far as Batman who caught him off guard and knocked him out cold with a swift punch to the temple. It didn’t take them long to dispatch the rest of the thugs and tie them all up. Jason strode up to one of the boxes and ripped off the top, inside lay several unusual guns.

Bruce and Dick came over to join him and inspected the weapons.

“These are EMP weapons. These would stop all of us in our tracks if they’d made it onto the streets or into the hands of some major players.”

“Well it’s a good thing we caught him with his pants down.” Jason quipped.

“Thanks boys, the assist made things go a lot smoother tonight. Call it in and I’ll take Harvey over to GCPD. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” With that Bruce left with Harvey’s unconscious body draped over his shoulder. Jason and Dick started back towards the VTOL, eager to get on with the rest of their night and get back home.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jason awoke confused as to why he wasn’t in his bed next to Harley. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was sat in the seat of private jet and standing in front of him were Bruce, Dick, Roy and Kyle but their presence before him wasn’t the strangest thing he saw. It was how they were dressed that was confusing him; Bruce was dressed in a very poor but very tight Catwoman outfit that showed off far more than Jason ever wanted to know about his dad, Dick was dressed in a cheap version of Barbara’s Batwoman outfit, Jason wished he could un-see Roy dressed as Starfire, and Kyle was dressed as Artemis.

Jason rubbed his temples, the confusion of waking up in a strange place plus the sight of these superheroes, these saviours of the innocent, in the world’s most unflattering and poorly made costumes.

“You like the outfits then huh?” Dick commented with a wry smirk on his face.

“What about yours then?” He said winking at his younger brother. Jason leapt up and looked down, he was wearing the tightest Harley Quinn Jester costume they could’ve found. It was so tight Jason in his groggy state had mistaken it for his own skin.

“I gotta say little bro, I can see why she likes you.” Jason immediately adjusted himself to preserve some kind of dignity. “Think you wear it better than she does. The hat really makes it too!”

After the shock of waking up on a plane and finding himself dressed as his fiancé, they settled down and started to enjoy the flight.

“So I remember going home last night, how did you guys get me onto the plane?” Jason inquired, still wondering as he was a fairly light sleeper.

“We got Harley to drug you, I gave her some of the tranquiliser from my Bat-darts.” Bruce replied, holding back a chuckle. “She was more excited for it than we were.” The laugh now spilling out and caught the rest of them.

“Alright then, so where are we headed to?” He asked, sipping slowly from his luxurious imported beer.

“That, you still have to wait and find out.” Dick said suspiciously, also taking a sip from his decorated glass. The flight went on for another hour or so before they touched down.

Star City lay on the west coast of America, which was how Bruce liked it as it meant Oliver Queen was always the other side of the country, and it was a great place for nightlife. The clubs were always packed and the casinos weren’t _too_ corrupt. Their first stop was to one of these casinos where the penthouse suite had been rented. They dropped off their things and made their way back down to the casino floor. Jason found himself constantly being provided drinks and Bruce giving him a steady flow of chips to bet with. Not to anyone’s surprise Jason was actually making some good profits with his bets and the crowds loved it, it wasn’t often that someone won as well as Jason could.

Before they caught the eyes of the wrong people at the Casino they cashed out and moved on to their next stop. Jason was given questions to answer about all four of them and if he got them wrong, he had to down a shot. Unfortunately for Jason he was still slightly feeling the effects of the tranquiliser and only succeeded in answering one question correctly. From there on in the night became a blur to Jason. They bounced from club to club, bar to bar. Jason managed to tear a whole through his costume when he was attempting to pull of one of Dick’s trickier moves and Kyle lost his bow in a bet to a storm trooper.

This time when Jason woke he knew where he was, his room in the casino suite. His head was pounding and sitting up only made it worse, luckily it wasn’t making him want to hurl so continued to stand. He walked over to the sink and filled a glass with some water so as to quench his thirst. Suddenly he saw a flash of multicolour in the mirror and span around. There was nothing, so he turned to face the mirror again. That’s when he realised the colour wasn’t behind him, it was on him. His eyes fell upon where his white flash used to be, but instead what greeted him was a rainbow of colour. The pricks had dyed his flash whilst he’d been unconscious, running it under some water didn’t help either.

He walked into the main area where Kyle was sprawled upside down on the sofa, Roy was asleep on the kitchenette counter-top and Bruce was on the phone to room service for breakfast.

“How permanent is this?” Bruce turned and chuckled.

“Well I think it’ll probably go with the theme of the wedding.” Bruce could barely make eye contact with Jason because he was laughing so much.

“Great, well at least Harley will like it. Might just tell her it was my idea.” Bruce replaced the handset and strode over to Jason before pulling him into a tight embrace.

“You know I can’t remember the last time I had as much fun as we did last night. I didn’t really get a stag do due to Brainiac but it’s been good to be able to enjoy this one.” A brilliant smile stretched across his face and Jason pulled him back in for another hug.

“Thanks dad, although I would’ve had just as much fun with everyone just chillin’ at the manor.”

Slowly the others woke, just in time for room service to arrive. After breakfast and everyone had made themselves feel a little more human, they jumped in the lift and made their way to the car waiting outside.

“Before we get back to Gotham I’ve arranged a small surprise out on the salt flats.” Bruce announced. When they arrived they found Alfred waiting patiently alone.

“Hi Alfie, what’re you doing all the way out here on your own?”

“Waiting to do this master Todd.” Alfred pulled out a remote and pressed a button, suddenly revealing five previously cloaked VTOLs. These were smaller than Jason and Harley’s and unarmed, the engines looked bigger and more powerful however.

“When you climb in the HUD will display a set out course, you will be able to see each other whilst cloaked but obviously no one else will. Twenty laps to see who’s the better pilot.” Alfred declared and they each raced to climb into the machines. Alfred raised his hand in the air and pressed another button on the remote, flashing a green light in the interior of all the craft. The racing was intense and the smaller more powerful VTOLs were so much quicker than Jason’s although he was later assured that the upgraded engines would be provided for his ones. Dick had nearly crashed twice, proving Jason was right to take the pilots seat the other night on patrol. Unsurprisingly however Bruce won, with Jason following in a close second and Roy coming in third. Kyle claimed he would’ve been quicker without the VTOL but there was no denying that Dick was stone dead last.

Jason clattered through the front door and dropped his bags in a heap. After taking a yoghurt and spoon from the fridge and devouring it, he looked around for Harley. After discovering she wasn’t downstairs he headed up to the next level. He slowly pushed open their bedroom door and found his love lying face-down and spread-eagled across the bed. He fell in next to Harley exhausted and weary from the stag do.

“Did you enjoy yourself sweetcheeks?” She asked groggily.

“It was fucking amazing baby, you should’ve seen us all. We looked a state well all of them except me, but we had so much fun!” Harley beamed at him.

“Well I thought you looked the best too.” She said winking at him. “Kyle sent us pictures of the lot of you and frankly, I saw more of Bruce than I ever wanted to but I’m glad you had fun. Now come and look after me, I’m all poorly and need love.” Harley giggled and tugged at his t-shirt. He rolled over and swept her into his arms and carried her downstairs to binge crap on Netflix.

**Chapter Twenty**

Despite mentally preparing for this day for some time, Jason still couldn’t control his nerves and his legs bounced as he sat in the ready room. He tried to take a sip of water but his hands were shaking too uncontrollably and he just about avoided spilling any down himself.

“Here dude.” Said Tim placing a straw into the glass. “Try and take some deap breaths yeah? We won’t be able to hear your vows otherwise.” Tim started to walk towards the door. “I’ll give you a moment alone, do what you need to do to chill out.” Tim closed the door behind him. Jason decided meditation was the way to go and sat down in the middle of the room. As he slipped slowly into his meditative state, the glow slowly emanated from his body as his All-Caste markings began to shine.

Twenty minutes later Bruce entered and closed the doors behind him.

“J it’s five minutes till we get started. Do you want to head down with me now?”

“Yeah…B, were you nervous before your wedding. I mean, you seemed your normal stoic self up there waiting for Selina?” A smile cracked in the corner of Bruce’s mouth.

“Son I was shitting myself, pardon the language. I had never been more nervous in my entire life, but that’s how I knew it was right. I wasn’t worried or nervous that I was making the wrong decisions, I was worried that I wasn’t good enough or that I’d screw something up. Is that how you’re feeling now?”

“Spot on, as per B.” Bruce placed his hands on Jason’s shoulders and looked up into his eyes. “Jason I promise you that you are worthy and you are good enough, just think of all you’ve achieved together. I can’t think of a better couple, apart from Selina and myself obviously.” Jason chuckled and dived into Bruce for a hug.

“Okay B, I’m ready. Let’s go.”

When they got downstairs everyone was waiting patiently. Although it wasn’t a big wedding, there were still a lot of familiar faces. Roy, Tim, Dick and Damian stood in position as his best man and groomsmen, their Red suits with green tie and yellow handkerchief may have looked awful, but it was a nod to their collective robin outfits and Roy’s ‘Speedy’ outfit. Jason however looked suave and oozed beauty. He wore a tailored black outfit with subtle red highlighting and a red tie, thankfully his recently recoloured flash went with the ensemble. Many hearts and dreams would be broken today.

Just as Jason took his place, the music started. Biz appeared round the corner with the rings placed delicately on an ornate cushion, followed by Lian (who was the cutest flower girl ever) came next, causing cooing from the crowd. Then the bridesmaids, led by the maid of honour, Ivy, who were all dressed in beautiful pink gowns. The music stopped and changed, now a Metallica song blasted through the speakers. Harley rounded the corner and Jason’s jaw dropped. The red and black dress with matching veil and flowers was more than Jason had ever imagined and he couldn’t remember ever seeing Harley so beautiful. What got him the most was who was walking beside her down the aisle. Jason had double checked when she suggested it but she was sure. He was the closest thing she’d ever had to a father. As they reached the end of the aisle, Bruce kissed her on the cheek passed her hand to Jason and walked off to take his seat.

Alfred had almost gone through the roof when they had asked him to ordain and had gone and gotten his license quicker than they thought possible but his excitement had only enhanced theirs. As everyone took their seats he addressed the congregation.

“It’s not often in many of our lines of work that we get a chance to attend events like this, so when two people as compatible and as perfect for each other as these two stood before me come together it is great cause for celebration. Master Jason, when you first brought Miss Quinn to us we were all a little shocked. It’s not often people from opposite sides find each other, not to say that they shouldn’t. We all quickly realised though just how much you meant to each other, and just how pure the love you shared is. So, without further ado, let us proceed.”

“We are all here today to witness the union of these two souls who have found each other through the smoke and rubble of war. Master Todd, your vows please.” Jason turned to look at Harley as she turned to him.

“Harley, we spent many years fighting and not just with ourselves but with those we aligned with but in a moment of chance we sought comfort with each other and since then you have been the only thing that has mattered to me. You give me purpose where I had none and direction when I was lost. With you I have grown closer to my family where there were divisions before. You make me the man I want to be, you make me believe in the fight we fight and most importantly you saved me from all the demons that lay inside. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life, telling you how much I love you.”

Jason reached across and placed Harley’s ring on her finger and wiped away the tears that had rolled down his face.

“Now Miss Quinn, your vows.” Alfred prompted.

“My lil’ bird, even when I was caught up in the draw of our shared horror I noticed your smile. The day I saw that smile again I knew I might have a second chance and the night you kicked me through that window couldn’t have been a bigger sign, well apart from the one I hit my head off!” A chuckle rippled through the audience. “Still, from that day on I’ve never looked back, only look forwards. I look forwards to you, to what new adventures we’ll go on and things we’ll see. I may be a bit crazy, but when I’m with you that don’t matter. The voice inside doesn’t tell me what to do anymore because you give me the strength to fight it. My love for you, the love we share is the greatest thing I’ve ever had and I’m going to hold onto it for the rest of my days.” Harley then too reached over and pushed Jason’s ring onto his thick finger.

Holding back the tears Alfred continued with the ceremony.

“Jason, do you promise to always love miss Quinn, no matter what obstacles are thrown your way until death do you part?”

“I do Alfie.”

“And miss Quinn, do you promise to always love master Todd, no matter what obstacles are thrown your way until death do you part?”

“You bet your British ass I do!” She screamed.

“Then if no one here can think of any reason as to why these two people may not be joined together in marriage…” He paused to give the opportunity for someone to speak up but no one did. “…That’s what I thought, then I do pronounce you Hood and Jester!” Harley leapt at Jason and they kissed. “I didn’t say you could kiss yet!” Alfred proclaimed.

“Oh can you blame me?! Do you see how good he looks!!” Yet more laughter echoed through the hall as they joined again in a kiss.

**Chapter Twenty One**

Owing to the job-type of everyone in attendance, the reception soon turned into an all-out party. The speeches and wedding breakfast came and went rapidly, not that they weren’t enjoyed but everyone wanted to let off all that steam they built up. Jason and Harley’s first dance was your typical spinning round on the spot looking into each other’s eyes, it was probably the only traditional thing about their wedding. Soon after the others joined and the merriment began.

A few hours in and Jason was sure he could see Superman and Wonder Woman dancing on the ceiling. Kyle was creating constructs everywhere, much to the amusement of those around him. It certainly made it easier for him when it came to holding drinks as he’d get some poured into a construct glass, neck the contents and then carry on dancing. As Jason watched his nearest and dearest celebrate he realised he couldn’t help but be thankful for giving them this opportunity to relax.

When Harley reappeared her dress had been bustled so was now knee-length, which she took advantage of by cartwheeling over to Jason, causing him to go red in the face from laughing. As a particularly high tempo song came on they started to dance, barely taking their eyes off of each other but still managing to pull some pretty good moves.

“I never knew you were such a good dancer lil’ bird!”

“What can I say, I’m full of surprises!” He shouted back.

“You’re not the only one.” Harley said as she leant in and placed something in his hand. He instantly recognised the remote to their love egg and noticed that it was already on.

As the night passed they made their way around the room talking to those that had attended and thanking them for coming, all the while Jason played with the controls to the love egg making for some very interesting conversations. At one point whilst they were talking to Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance, Jason turned the egg up to full and had to conceal his laughter as Harley squirmed and tried not to touch herself. It had gotten even funnier when Jason, by chance, caught Clark’s face drop as he clearly had started using his X-Ray vision for whatever reason and glanced over at Harley.

Slowly but surely the night drew to a close and people started to stagger out of the mansion one-by-one. Roy and Kori were some of the first to leave as Roy already had Lian draped over his shoulder fast asleep, despite the loud music. The bats however were still going even after everyone had left. Bruce had left software that hacked into the DJ’s laptop and stole his playlist just for the purpose of carrying the night on after he left. Even the bats ran out of energy though, and not wanting to waste their wedding night, Jason and Harley headed up to their room.

As soon as they closed the doors Harley pushed Jason against them and smashed their lips together.

“You drove me crazy with that egg tonight!” She muffled through their kiss, not wanting to leave his lips.

“That was the point wasn’t it?” He replied smiling into the kiss. Jason picked Harley up and carried her over to the bed, he placed her down and rolled her over. As he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock Harley pulled herself onto her knees, presenting herself to him. Without even leaning in Jason could see the tracks down her legs from where she’d soaked through her underwear.

He pulled the slick underwear down and removed the love egg then slid all the way into her. Jason had never felt her this wet before and was struggling not to cum immediately because of how goddamn good she felt, but he managed to regain his composure and started pumping his hips. Harley moaned loudly as Jason slid in and could feel him tense up trying not to cum. She giggled and reached and hand between her legs and lightly took hold of his length as he delved into her. Thanks to the dozens of orgasms she’d had all night it didn’t take long before Harley was close to her next orgasm and as much as he might’ve wanted to, the sensation of Harley’s soaked and ready pussy was just too much to overcome and they came in unison, collapsing onto the bed in a mess of their shared juices.

They both toppled to the mattress giggling and pressing gentle kisses to each other’s lips. Jason stroked Harley’s face and looked deep into her eyes, he still couldn’t quite believe they had done it or that they had even found each other in this crazy world they lived in.

“I love you Harl, more and more each day. Please don’t stop being you.”

“Oh don’t you worry sugar, ain’t no one gunna stop me from bein’ me. No matter how much I love them, and god knows I love you my lil’ bird”. They kissed again before Jason pulled Harley in for a cuddle and they fell asleep. The two of them had happy, contented smiles on their faces and would never lose them either. They had found their soul mates, their partners in crime-fighting and this was all they could’ve hoped for. That night they dreamt of their future and what it would hold, knowing now that a happy ending could exist for them after all.

** The End **


End file.
